I-M-POSSIBLE
by YellowBand
Summary: Ever wonder what will happen if someday you'll end up in naruto's world? Aira didn't.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Mom! I'm getting late for school" **_I said giving my mom a pout.

_**"Take it honey, it's important you know" **_my mom said shoving a handkerchief in my pocket. Honestly I love my mom. I mean who doesn't but sometimes it can get a little over to the top.

_**"And you do remember what I told you -"**_

_**"no pranks, be good with everyone, eat your lunch and behave" **_I said mimicking her_**." I know mom, I promise I'll be a good girl"**__**. **_

i am not your dont-mess-with-me-or-i'll-kill-you kind of girl but I'm not that shy one too. I'm just a regular teenager with regular teenage habits. I know, i know playing pranks is not regular but you know, why boys should have all the fun. Today is my first day at a school...I mean

High school, here in Tokyo. Due to some business problems, dad had to shift here. So mom and I came along.

_**"Good". **_Mom said smiling at me. I looked towards an enormous building which i think was my new school.

"_**And one more thing" **_mom said stopping me in my tracks.

_**"Now what..?"**_I asked a bit annoyed now.

_**"ALL THE BEST! Make a lot of friends!" **_mom said waving her hand at me.

_**"Love you mom"**_ I said smiling and waving back at her.

_**"Love you too honey and I'll pick you up after school". **_She said getting into the car.

I watch her drove back, every minute, getting far and far away from my sight.

So here I was at the entrance of my new school. I was always excited about living in Japan. It was like a dream come true. I just love Japanese

Traditions and sushis_**."I am already feeling hungry"**_ I said to myself.

Hey you might be thinking what my name is….and yeah its not 'honey' obviously. **I'm Aira Rose.**

I've spend my childhood in America. I' m now 13. Hobbies...well besides playing on pranks I like to watch animes... I'm totally an anime freak. I mean anime are so awesome! Awesome stories, awesome plot, and awesome animation. That's why I love Japan so much. Well things I like you say..?

I particularly like everything as much as it can gain my attention. I love watching animes like I told you earlier and especially my favorite NARUTO

I always dreamed that how would it feel to be in a ninja world. (_If you don't know what naruto is? you've got hands to type and internet to search_)

I mentally slapped my self for spacing out already.

I walked towards a long stretching corridor, searching for my class_**."A-2 where is it now..?" **_I said particularly to no one.

-_**BAM-"OUCH!" **_I found myself onto the floor._** "JEEZ I'm so clumsy" **_I said to myself. I looked over with whom I had this tragic accident with and so I found a girl around my age.

Her eyes light brown and had pale skin. She had long straight smooth hair. Did I mention smooth? I was already envious. She helped myself up, feeling a little embarrassed I muttered_** "HEY-" **_I cut myself thinking that maybe she wont be knowing English as she gave me a weird look. _**"KONICHIWWA!" **_I said a little excited. Thank god I watch naruto and know some basic Japanese words. _**"Konnichiwa" **_she said smiling back at me. Now here was the real problem. I didn't know what to say next or rather how to say next line. _**"Relax, I know English". **_she said as if reading my mind .I sheepishly grinned at her_**." thank god you know English, or I'll be doomed, I'm AIRA and you?"**_

_**"Yumi" **_she said. **YUMI **I repeated her name in my mind.

_**"Cute name" **_I complimented her.

_**"What's your class?"**_ she asked.

_**"2-A"**_i said.

_**"Looks like we've got same class".**_ She said smiling at me.

_**"Let's go then."**_ I said smiling back at her.

...

_**"So what's your hobbies?" **_Yumi said while sipping from her juice can.

_**"Hogeeas?"**_ I said taking a bite from my apple.

"_**First eat and then speak".**_ She said quite amused.

_**"I don't have any specific hobby but I like to draw and watch animes".**_

_**"Animes?"**_She said furrowing her eyebrows.

_**"Yeah..i just love animes...what about you?"**_ I said taking another bite.

_**"Oh I like photography".**_ She said smiling at me.

_**"cool" **_my eyes wide in astonishment._**" if my parents will meet you they-BAM"**_

_**"OUCH" **_I was again on the floor.

_**"Hey watch it where you're going'**_" yelled at a certain girl.

The girl who had literally pushed me onto the floor turned to me. Her eyes gleaming with rage.

_**"Oh-no!" **_yumi said. Her voice somewhat shaky.

I gulped hard. **Looks like today's going to be a long day.**


	2. Chapter 2-A rival already?

_**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto T-T **_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**"You've got some nerve there". **_The approaching girl said.

Calling her a girl would be an insult. She was as masculine as man. A foot taller than me, Bigger than me. Everyone in the canteen stopped for a silence. Tension filling up the atmosphere. **'I'm having a bad feeling about this'**. I said to myself.

_**"You're new, so I forgive you". **_She said smirking at me.

_**"Forgive me for what? You were the one who pushed me onto the floor. You should be the one to say sorry".**_ I said bluntly.

Everyone in the canteen gaped at this.

_**"Don't do this"**_ Yumi said hissing to me.

_**"Heh ,so newbie has some guts too. Interesting"**_ she said directly looking into my eyes.

Something inside me just broke. Was she that intimidating?

_**"I've got a name,AIRA and don't forget it"**_ never ever do the mistake I did here. Saying some cool line from some movie doesn't make you cool. AT ALL.

_**"you -little"**_ she approached towards me grabbing my collar of my shirt**.' Goodbye shirt' **I cried on the inside.

_**"Look, you're new that's why I'm not crossing my line. No one here talks back to me. If you value your life, behave."**_

With the last word she loosened her grip and I fell on the floor the third time.

That's it. I have gone through many worse situations but no one; no one ever threatened me for my life.

_**"Make me!"**_ I said.

The so called girl eyes gleamed with rage once again but this time it was more intense. I think I did the most awful mistake of my life.

...

"_**Owww" **_I said.

"_**stop moving that much" **_Yumi said as she applied an ointment on my face.

_**"You shouldn't have done that" **_she said. I nodded while looking at my once beautiful but now a bruised face. All I remember after I said that I saw nothing but black. She literally hit me and I got knocked out on the floor with her one hit.

_**"Jeez, why this school is so full of jerks". **_

_**"Messing with Kazumi, only an idiot would do that";**_

_**"Kazumi?"**_

_**"Yes her name, that is. She is the most dreaded personality in the school. Everyone is afraid of her, even the teachers don't dare to put a finger on her as she belongs to a very wealthy family and her dad is the trustee of the school."**_

_**"And she takes advantage of this"**_

_**"Yeah. She keeps on bullying everyone here. Here if any one tries to go against her well you now know what happens" **_she said me giving me a look as if I were a lost puppy.

_**"Why don't you guys do something about it? I mean revolt or something" **_I said looking at Yumi.

"_**Look you might not believe me but she is really strong physically. No one can beat her. Not even our karate teacher. ."**_

_**"Yea but-"**_

The washroom door flung open revealing a smirking Kazumi.

_**"Enjoying the treat I gave you", **_she said smiling at me. **An evil smile**.

_**"I'm not afraid of you Kazumi. You think you can scare me with your little hit but you can't" **_I said regretting what I said.

"_**You haven't learned your lesson yet. Fine .Next Friday, you, me, outside the school, a dual."**_

Dual? Is she inviting me to fight her? No way I can't say yes to this. I may be bold but she is way stronger than me. Her one punch knocked me out.

"_**What happened..? Afraid?heh! " **_she said smirking.

Okay now she is challenging me but how can I say yes to this. I mean if I say no I'll end up being bullied whole year and if I say yes I'll end up with my life. I looked for my inner self but all I saw was a sign saying "gone for lunch". Why does this always happen to me..? What I'm going to do now?

"_**Spacing out already?" **_Kazumi said.

"_**Decline Aira or she'll literally kill you" **_Yumi whispered to me.

Yumi is right. I should say no of course.

"_**N-YES!" **_I blurted out.

**Shit.**

"_**cool then, meet you on Friday new girl, or rather I say once -upon -a -time –new- girl"**_ she said walking away.

Her last sentence gave a shiver in my spine. Couldn't it be that bad? She won't kill me. I mean yes may be she would make me regret every second of my life that I speak up to her but she definitely wont kill me…right?

"_**you are so doomed" **_Yumi said to me _**"why did you say yes?, didn't I told you that she's hell of a strong women and she will literally ki-"**_

" _**yeah yeah I know…but I don't know what happened to me at that time and I blurted out yes, just tell me it wouldn't be that bad. Right?"**_

"_**Right"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Look I don't want to scare you ok? But she is really strong, not only economically but physically too. Not even our karate teacher can beat her…I **__**know it might sound weird but she has some inhuman strength"**_

"_**Yeah..sure and I'm a ninja" **_I said sarcastically._**" Are you on drugs or something..?"**_

"_**I'm not kidding at all. I am saying the truth. Why would all school be afraid of her if she was only a normal teen? I don't know much but there is something strange about her. And most weird thing, whenever she fights someone, something …Some kind of glowing light took over her body and she suddenly becomes strong".**_

"_**Um...are you sure you're not on drugs?"**_

"_**Shut up Aira..!If you don't believe me you can ask anyone in the school"**_

I don't know what's she's saying but all I know that saying yes to kazumi's deal was a very bad omen. What's going to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3-Wait! What?

_**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto T-T **_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**"Honey are you sure, you fine? You seem kind of dull since I saw you after School. Did something happen?"**_

_**"No mom ...I'm just a little tired"**_ I said glumly.

What? That wasn't a lie. I was tired...and you don't expect me to tell her everything. I mean if I tell her what happened today she'll completely freak out...that will only worsen the situation and being the good girl I am I can't see her tense over something like this.

_**"Okay, take some rest honey...first day can be tiring"**_ mom said putting a quilt over me.

_**"Yea mom"**_ I said smiling in response.

_**"And I hope honey you won't trip over again, walk carefully in the school. I don't want to see another bruise on your face". **_Now that was a pure lie.

So what? Everyone lies...

_**"Yes mom" **_I said sheepishly.

_**"Goodnight honey"**_ she said looking with concern in her eyes.

_**"Night mom" **_I said watching her as she made her way out of my room.

Sigh. What I am going to doing now..? How am I going to fight that Kazumi..! I don't even know karate or any sort of martial arts. Hell I can't even kill a fly.

Was she that strong? What if what Yumi said was true..? Maybe she had some kind of supernatural power...but how can it be possible?

Jeez. How troublesome, WOW now I'm acting like shikamaru...I didn't watch naruto today. I wonder what if I was a ninja... that'd be so cool! Then I could simply kick that Kazumi's ass. What I am going to do now...? _**"I'll think about it all tomorrow" **_I said to no one as I drifted off to sleep.

...

**'-YAWN-' **I slowly opened my eyes, my hands covering my face as sunlight directly shone on my face._** "Wow! What a clear blue sky"**_ I said looking towards the sky which stretched over to infinity._** "So blue, so clear" **_I said smiling to myself _**"and so. Wait..! Where the heck did the ceiling go?! "I**_ said getting up abruptly which I regretted soon as pain come slowly afterwards._**"Oww...my back hurts and what the -" **_I stood there in bewilderment as I saw where I was. I was no longer in my room. I was on a place surrounded by tress. it seemed like I was in forest_**." how did I end up here?" **_I asked to non one.

_**"Is it a dream?" **_I pinched my self hard._**" ouch" **_I groaned in pain but the scenery which should be changed magically by now didn't change at all.

_**"Why am I not waking up...?" **_I said a little scared as I started to panic a little. This ought to be a dream. Right? If it wasn't then how did I end up myself into a forest. As far as I remember I don't sleep walk...but I don't get beaten by people in school too... _**"I think I walked when I was sleeping" **_maybe because of tension or something. I didn't know what the reason was but this was the only reason I can come up with right now.

_**"Mom and dad would be worrying". I **_don't have any option than to get myself out of here. But I was in the forest. With no oh so sign of human existence. All ways looked same..."it'll _**take**_ _**forever**_".

Okay. I've watched various man vs. wild episodes. So if I were Bear Grylls what would I do..? Okay climb up a tree to figure out a more about the place. Genius. I looked over a tree nearby. I put my both legs and arms around it like in hugging manner _**,"okay I can do this" **_I tried to climb up but I didn't move a bit. _**"Okay let's try again" **_I said now trying to climb up the tree again but in a different manner.

_**"No I can't do this" **_I said as I fall backwards on the ground.

Okay. Think again. What else can I do..? Look for a river. BINGO! Bear always says to look for river and follow its stream. Now all I have to do is find a river. This won't be too difficult.

_**"I'm tired and I still couldn't find any river" **_I said falling on the ground. After walking what seems like forever I still couldn't find a river.

_**"Help!"**_ I said practically yelling. 'Yeah sure like anyone could hear you'. My inner self taunted me. I hate my inner self.

What if I couldn't make my way out? What if I 'm trapped here forever? No... I'll definitely die. And I don't want to die so young_**..!"Mom, dad where are you?" **_I shrieked as I all my hopes were fading away.

_**"I'm hungry too" **_I said frowning. Hey..! Don't look it me. You would be pretty crazy too if you were in my place.

_**"Hey...you okay there?" **_a very familiar voice said to me.

I quickly searched for the source of the sound but I couldn't find any one. _**"Was that my imagination?" **_I said to myself.

_**"No. I 'm up here"**_ the mysterious yet very familiar voice said to me.

I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw. There was a boy around my age, standing on one of the branches of a tree. He had pale skin, (no it wasn't a vampire lol) emotionless onyx eyes, black chin length hair spiky in the back (styled in a duck-butt mannered), a Konoha's leaf head protector around his forehead..(you can guess who it is now..!)

_**"imp-impossible"**_ I said. This was too much for me to take and eventually I blacked out.

...


End file.
